Aniello Migliore
Aniello "Neil" Migliore (October 2, 1933 - September 11, 2019) is a New York City mobster, and acting leader of the Lucchese crime family. Migliore was a close associate of family bosses Gaetano Lucchese and Anthony Corallo. Early years Migliore was born in Queens. As a teenager he was recruited by capo Joseph Lorato, and began controlling some illegal gambling operations in Queens. By the time he was twenty-one, in 1957, Migliore was earning $50,000 a day. On November 14, 1957, Migliore was suspected to have missed the famous Apalachin Meeting, a national Cosa Nostra summit in Apalachin, New York which was broken up by law enforcement. The next day he was in a car accident while driving through Binghamton most likely picking up boss Gaetano Lucchese and underboss Stefano "Steve" LaSalle who had been released from custody. Lucchese Capo After the death of Gaetano Lucchese, in the 1970s, Migliore was promoted to capo in the family. He controlled illegal gambling (numbers games) in Queens and was involved in labor racketeering in New York City's construction and trucking industries. When Anthony Corallo became boss, Migliore was one of his top capo's in the family but insisted he had no ambition for any senior leadership position. Migliore acted as a Chauffeur/Bodyguard and along with Capo Salvatore Avellino they drove Anthony Corallo's Jaguar XJ Series II. He began representing the family's interest in Northberry Concrete, using a Brooklyn contractor who also was a member of the Concrete Workers' District Council. Along with mobsters Luigi "Louis Beans" Foceri and Frank Bellino, who both were former vice-presidents of Local 20 union began they were extorting the concrete industry. Migliore held a salesman position with Port Dock and Stone, one of the principal suppliers of trap rock to the two firms that monopolized the production of concrete in New York City. He also owned a Queens-based concrete company with Gaetano Lucchese's brother Joseph "Joe Brown" Lucchese. Migliore was arrested ten times and only served a nine-month sentence in prison. Labor racketeering conviction On March 21, 1986, Migliore was indicted for extortion and bid rigging. The government charged that Migliore and other mobsters had rigged the bidding process for the supplying of concrete to high rise building projects in Manhattan such as the Trump Plaza and residences for Mount Sinai School of Medicine and Memorial Sloan-Kettering Cancer Center. On May 4, 1988, Migliore was convicted. Migliore was sentenced to 100 years in prison. In August 1991, Migliore's conviction was overturned and he was released from prison. Migliore came back to a family controlled by Vittorio Amuso and Anthony Casso. Both Amuso and Casso were from the Brooklyn faction of the family. In the past, the family's leadership had always been with the East Harlem/Bronx faction. Amuso and Casso had been ordering the murders of many Lucchese members who they suspected to be informants or threats to their power. Assassination attempt and aftermath On April 3, 1992, Migliore was celebrating the birthday of a friend's granddaughter in a Westbury, New York restaurant on Long Island. During the party, a gunman in a passing car fired one or two shotgun blasts through the restaurant window, hitting Migliore in the head and chest. Despite his wounds, Migliore survived. Vittorio Amuso had reportedly ordered the hit on Migliore from his prison cell. He feared that Migliore was planning to remove Amuso as official boss and cut off his cash stream. Some investigators suspected that Lucchese soldier Paolo LoDuca, an Italian cocaine trafficker, was responsible for setting up the hit. The attempt on his life did not sway Migliore away from the crime family though. Ruling Panel From 2003 to 2012, Migliore, Matthew Madonna, and Joseph DiNapoli, all members of the East Harlem/Bronx faction, served on the Lucchese family's ruling panel in the absence of family acting boss Steven Crea. Migliore remains a respected and highly regarded member. The panel has since been disbanded with Steven Crea taking over as official boss of the family. Migliore subsequently passed away on September 11, 2019 at the age of 85. Category:Bosses Category:Lucchese Crime Family Category:Lucchese Capos